EGX-004/CL Cascade Gundam Clarent
|model number=EXG-004/CL |developed from=EGX-004 Cascade Gundam |developed into=VEGM-210EP Élan ESG(NTX)-091 Excillion Gundam |unit type= |operators= :49th MS Strike Team (Aeon Squad) |launched=75 S.E. |destroyed= |known pilots=Anthony Hemingway |height=31.2 meters (MS mode) |power plant=* |armaments=* x 2 * x 4 * * x 2 * x 4 ** x 12 * x 2 * x 2 * x 6 |system features=*Drive Surge System *N-TRAC II System *"Orion" Booster Equipment |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight *Escape Velocity Capabilities |armour=*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam}}The EGX-004/CL Cascade Gundam Clarent (aka Cascade Gundam Clarent, Cacade Clarent, Clarent) is the upgraded version of the EGX-004 Cascade piloted by Anthony Hemingway. Like its predecessor, the Cascade Clarent is a high-speed transformable suit however, the redevelopment resulted in the suit being equipped with heavier firepower than before. Technology & Combat Characteristics After Cascade was heavily damaged following a mass raid by Echelon the suit was taken to Höher Mechanik Industries and reworked. After a large number of repairs and upgrades, the Cascade Clarent was created. Clarent's hit-and-run tactics have been improved by adding two large boosters to the feet, these provide a huge amount of thrust and can let the suit achieve supersonic speeds, as well as reach escape velocity if launched from a mass driver. The machine is more suited to direct combat as well, thanks to the addition of two forearm-mounted shields and improved armour plating. The boosters incorporate prototype Magnetoplasmadynamic Thrusters, further improving its general flight performance by providing high-power thrusters in space and air. Unlike conventional technology, MDP thrusters do not require a conventional fuel source, mainly requiring electrical power from the suit's Storm Drive. If required, the suit's boosters can be purged to reduce dead weight if they become damaged or if space constraints restrict the additional length of the vernier fins. Unlike its previous form, the Cascade is now capable of atmospheric flight in both fighter and mobile suit mode, giving it access to all weapons during combat. The redesign had the Cascade keep its original weapons, but a number of missile launchers and a long particle cannon were added as well to improve Cascade's role as a strike fighter. The long cannon is highly accurate and is capable of a large amount of damage, additionally it has two beam blades built onto it to serve as a bayonet and to block beam sabres when there's not enough time to draw one. Armaments ;* :The Cascade Clarent still carries its previous main weapons, when not in use they're stored on the waist. ;* :A set of fire-linked vulcans are installed in the head and nose section, in MS mode they're used to intercept missiles whilst in flight mode they're used for dogfighting. ;* :The Clarent's most powerful weapon, the "Maelstrom" long cannon is as accurate as it is destructive. To further increase its overall potential the cannon can be used in both MS mode and flight mode. ;* :In the clavicles are two standard physical round armaments, the "Impulse" 100mm machine gun is strong enough to damage mobile suits at close range. ;* :Four 3-tube missile launchers have been built into the back of the Cascade Clarent, allowing for use in both modes. :*' ' ::A powerful missile loaded with a conventional explosive payload, it's capable of using the suit's sensors as well as its own to home in on targets. ;* :Two aerodynamic flight shields are mounted on the suit's arms, when transformed into fighter mode they are used to protect the underside of the unit. Each shield is smaller than a regular shield but still has an anti-beam shield. ;* :A modified form of the standard SR beam sabre, the "Royal Lance II" types have increased particle output, this produces larger beams with greater cutting abilities. ;* :Functionally identical to the "Royal Lance II" models, the improved beam blades are located on the SR Long Cannon's barrel, on the wingtips and on the feet. System Features ;*Drive Surge System : ;*NATRAC II System : ;*"Orion" Booster Equipment :Two large boosters can be attached to the suit's legs, drastically increasing speed and mobility. However, while they do prevent the Cascade from walking over the ground, each booster is fitted with magnetoplasmadynamic thrusters, allowing the unit to hover over the ground. For landing purposes the vernier fins can retract, but severely reduce thrust. History Notes & Trivia See also Category:Gundam